The Ultimate Battle
by Supreme Penguin Overlord
Summary: When Michael learns of his transformation into Darkrai, he is stunned initially, but decides to put his powers to good use, albeit try to become human against ASAP. However, little does he know of Reuben the Mewtwo's plans to kill Arceus, no matter the cost. A battle ensues... RATED T for violence that will come.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ALMIGHTY BATTLE**

*DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, in fact Game Freak does. Also, Wynaut check out two new forums on : Pokemon Roleplaying Club and Pokemon RP Realism World?*

**CHAPTER ONE: Enter Michael and Raikou**

"Ugh... what's going on...", the figure muttered. It was a small creature, around five foot in height. It had a tuft of white spanning above his head, and it had a single, visible blue eye. The figure was also quite dark, and it had a red "collar" around it's neck. But it wasn't no doggy, that was for sure.

"I feel... different...", it continued, and so it stood up. "Ah... I can't feel my legs...", the figure sighed in shock. and looked at it's 'claws'. And then, only then, did it realize what had happened. This revelation came with a loud gasp:**"GAH!"****.** "I... I can't believe it... I'm... I'm a... a... P-P-P... Pokemon...", it stuttered. It turned to it's right to see a yellowy sabertooth tiger-like creature. "Ah... you appear to be having an amnesia moment... you're a Darkrai, to be more precise...", the creature said. "What the hell is happening?", the Darkrai asked, with a rather large tone of sarcasm. "The last thing I remember was seeing a white horse with a steering wheel surrounding it, and it looked kind of sill-", it continued. The yellowy sabertoothed tiger turned red with rage. "YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE ALMIGHTY ARCEUS IN SUCH AN INSULTING WAY!", it exclaimed. "Oh... yeah... it was Arceus... now I remember everything! The name's Michael, and you appear to be a Raikou. So we were both turned into Pokemon... wait...", Michael continued. "Yes, Michael?", Raikou asked.

"Have you seen a beige bag anywhere?", the Darkrai asked. He turned around to see a squirming sachet with groaning, huffing and puffing coming out of it. "Oh thank ARCEUS!", Michael yelled thankfully, and moved towards the bag, opening it to see six Pokeballs. "Still got it... Alright, you guys, GO GO GO!", the Darkrai said, releasing six Pokemon from their balls. He sighed a sigh of relief as a Machamp, Hitmonlee, Conkeldurr, Charizard, Blaziken and Typhlosion came out of their balls. "Woah... what the... why is there a Darkrai there?", the Machamp asked. "Oh, it's me, Michael. Glad to see you, you guys.", Michael replied.

_Meanwhile, in a cave, far, far away..._

"Mew. SHUT UP." , a tall creature yelled in a stern, stern voice. This creature looked different from both Micheal and Raikou, for it was almost seven foot tall. It had a long purple tail, and a ring linking his head and torso together, as if it were a secondary neck.

"Gosh, Reuben. Just because you're Mewtwo doesn't mean you have to act so harshly. I mean, bloody hell, you're my clone! I AM YOU, AND YOU ARE ME!", the Mew exclaimed in a tone of anger and annoyedness. "And my freaking name is not MEW, it's Simon!", it continued.

"Mew, you are of no importance to me.", Reuben sighed.

"The name is SIMON!", Simon exclaimed.

"Could I care any less? No, I couldn't. Mew-"

"**MY NAME IS SIMON!**"

"Whatever. You are of no importance to me, you pesky critter. I could VERY easily kill you right now, M-"

"If you dare... call me Mew again... I will KILL you..."

"Simon..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought!"

"Simon, I could crush you with a Psystrike attack, but, because I feel nice today, I won't. You are annoying, I'll give you that-"

"Hypocrite...", Simon sighed, and flew out of the room, his ears practically steaming with rage.

"Haha, he was too scared to face the wrath of Mewtwo... so will everyone else be, when I conclude my plan... and I... KILL ARCEUS. No matter how long it takes, no matter how many will perish, no matter how much I will be endangered, I will wipe the smug little smile of the snake's face.", Reuben continued with an evil smirk.

_*OK, yes, this was rather short... this story won't take long to be updated, however. Yes, you may have guessed what's going to happen, so I'm not even going to spoil it for you. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, and let's see if you can think up a name for Raikou. _

_Sincerely, CharizardsMaster.*_


	2. Chapter 2

THE ULTIMATE BATTLE Chapter 2: Reuben and Michael DISCLAIMER: I don t own Pokemon. If I did, then Brock wouldn t have left the show. Also, once again, check out the Pokemon Roleplaying Club! That is all.

I wonder why did I become a Pokemon? , Michael (the Darkrai) asked nobody in particular. The Raikou looked at the Darkrai and replied, I don t have a single clue, apart from the fact it s usually a punishment from Arceus. . Michael, a bit worried, looked at Raikou and gasped, Oh god! What did I do wrong? .

Meanwhile, Reuben stormed out of a cave. Now to find that useless, worthless space goat and kill it , he said to nobody in particular, excluding himself. All of a sudden, he looked down from the cliff edge he was on to see a Raikou and Darkrai have a conversation. Minions! Good , he sighed, with a smirk. In a jiffy, he used a Teleport attack, thus causing him to appear next to the two fellow legendary Pokemon.

May I join in? , Reuben asked Raikou.

What the-? , Michael replied, stunned from the fact that Mewtwo had just appeared right in front of them. Who- what- are you a REAL Mewtwo? , he continued, gasping.

Yes why? Also, you see, I need your help. , Reuben replied to Michael.

With with what? And why should we help YOU? , Michael asked, before getting hit in the face by an Aura Sphere.

Don t question me. I need help killing Arceus that damn oversized horse , Reuben sighed.

NOBODY speaks about our lord like that! , Raikou yelled, and used a Thunder Fang attack on Reuben, only to get a Psychic attack that flung him away.

So, who s in? , Reuben continued.

Nobody you vain, useless son of a- , Michael replied, only to get stomped on by the Mewtwo.

Say it and I ll bloody murder you.

I

You?

I have to accept

NO! Darkrai, don t! He ll only use you and kill you afterwards! , Raikou yelled.

I must It may be the only way I can transform back into a human , Michael replied.

Oh god trust me, being a human is not as good as it sounds , Raikou sighed, looking down in shame. Well, that s the end of Chapter 2. Sorry for the wait, I was in Spain. So here you go. I wonder, though, what did Raikou mean?


End file.
